You and I
by keroseneheart
Summary: "I belong to you, Livie! To no one, but you. Every aspect of myself is controlled by you. I can't breathe without you. I can't sleep. You are in my very soul and as much as I want to rip you out, I can't. It's just you and I. That's all I've ever wanted. Just. You. And. I." AU!Verse story about Fitz and Olivia. I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. Rate M. Slow Build.


Okay Gladiators, this is my first fanfiction so, please bare with me. I've read some great Scandal fic on the web and I commend the authors, but honestly…no one writes these characters better than Lady Diva herself, Miss Shondra. So, with that being said, please don't hate me if I get one of the characters wrong. Lol. Or if this sucks. I have something in mind for this story and hopefully, I can do it without totally screwing it up.

I'll try my best to keep the Scandal pace, but remember this will be an AU fic so if something seems to not flow like the show or a character may seem…out of character, keep that AU thing in mind.

Because this is an AU fic, some of the characters have been changed around a bit. I hope that doesn't bug you guys too much.

Also, all chapters (hopefully) will be named after songs that I may or may not have modeled the chapter around. Sometimes, they'll be used as just titles or for just background purposes. Either way, you can listen to them or not while you read. It's up to you. Think of it as the story soundtrack.

I hope I don't F this up in the process, but enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: I Wanted to See You**

**SONG:** _I Wanna See You Now_ by Leon Haines Band

* * *

He walked up the familiar steps to the White House. He had been there so many times, he could practically walk down each corridor with his eyes closed and still know where he was going. As soon as they were at the door, he and his guests were ushered towards the East Room, where the banquet was to be held.

There were a few guests along the hallway, talking quietly. But most of them were already in the East Room.

When they arrived, the music was playing the guests were scattered about, talking, laughing and some were even dancing. The room was decorated accordingly for tonight's banquet. There were white roses everywhere that went along well with the white, crystal chandeliers that hung high from the ceilings; and the golden draperies that graced the almost floor to ceiling length windows.

The President and camp were nowhere in sight at the moment; no doubt amongst the crowd. That was because they were running a little late and the chance to greet the President at the door was over.

He fixed his tie for what seemed like the millionth time. There was nothing wrong with it, but he hated ties and anything around his neck really, which kept him pulling at his ties, or fixing them.

"You're nervous."

He fought to not roll his eyes. "I'm not nervous Mellie. Been to a hundred of these things."

"Yes, and you're usually nervous at the beginning, which is why you pull at your ties and you sweat a little on your forehead." She took out her handkerchief from her clutch and began dabbing it against his forehead. He slapped at her hand slightly, but she kept doing her task, until his head was completely dry. Placing her handkerchief back inside her clutch and snapping it closed, she eyed his suit one last time. "You look good tonight, by the way."

He smirked at her and shrugged. "I have been known to turn heads in anything I wear." Casually, he let his eyes roam her cream colored dress. "You don't look half bad yourself."

She snorted. "Yeah, well give me business attire any day over formal dresses."

Cyrus Beene walked up to them, holding two tall glasses of champagne. "Thought you two might like something to drink. It's about time you got here. Where's David?"

"We lost him as soon as we came in," Mellie said.

"Oh, well at any rate, the President would like to see you now."

"Knock'em dead tiger. And don't mess this up. This is good business." Mellie called after them.

Cyrus guided him along and through the crowd. Stopping every so often to have a few second chat with someone important or who deemed themselves important enough to have his attention. Finally, he walked further up and whispered into the President's ear, who turned around and smiled.

"It's been a long, long time."

Fitzgerald Grant held out his hand and smiled. His heart nearly beating out of his chest for reasons that were his own. "Yes, Madam President. It has."

President Oliva Pope smiled up at her former acquaintance. Her hand still clasped in his. "It has…" Letting his hand go, she looked back at Jake Ballard, her husband. "You remember my husband."

Fitz nodded and shook his hand as well. "Yes, it's good to see you."

"Likewise," Jake said, giving a hard handshake. "Listen honey, I am going to go and schmooze with a few people. Put on my happy, happy face."

Nodding, Olivia smiled to her husband, before turning her attention on Fitz. Cyrus was gone too. Her brow rose. "I understand Cyrus has hired you. He seems to think you're qualified for the job."

It was his turn for him to raise his brow. "I've worked on your campaign. You know me well enough to know how qualified I am. I do my job and I do it well Madam President."

She nodded slowly. "We shall see, Fitzgerald." She chuckled softly. "Fitzgerald the Fixer."

"Livie," he said softly.

Her smile faltered, but she kept it plastered on. Though, her eyes showed a deeper emotion that she wasn't ready to experience just yet. When she heard he was coming earlier that night, she didn't think she could be in the same room as him. For the last year and a half, she was fortunate enough to not have to be in any real distance of him. But tonight changed that and that year and a half seemed as if it had been only a day because standing in front of him, right now…nothing had changed between them. She could feel it and she knew he felt it to.

The small orchestra began to play Tchaikovsky. Fitz couldn't remember which song, but he knew the composer nonetheless because he was one of Olivia's favorite. Setting his champagne glass down on a nearby table, he held up the crook of his arm. "Would you like to dance Madam President?"

She bit her bottom lip, before letting it go. She shouldn't do that in public and she also shouldn't be dancing with Fitzgerald Grant in public. It was against her better judgment. It was against her promise to herself.

Yet…she found herself in his arms, on the dance floor. Granted they were surrounded by others, it still felt as if all eyes were on them. No one knew. They couldn't have but there was still something that grated her nerves that someone out there knew besides the few people who actually _did._

She tried to keep as much distance between them without looking so awkward. It was hard when Fitz kept pulling her closer to him or kept stepping closer to her. She sighed heavily. This was feeling too good and it shouldn't. "Do you have to be so close?"

"Do you have to be so far away? This is a banquet and we are two adults are dancing, Livie. You're so far away, I feel like we're 13 at our first middle school dance."

She sighed. "Why are you here? You're always invited, yes, but you never show up."

"Cyrus told me to come. Said it would be good to start showing my face around here again."

"Ah, I see," she said, nodding her head. "So, the amazing Fitzgerald Grant is back to save the White House."

"I thought I was saving your marriage."

She sucked in a breath, clenching her teeth. "You know nothing about my marriage."

"I know plenty! I also know that if your Administration knew what the hell they were doing, your marriage wouldn't be this close to being put on display for the whole nation to see. They are weak."

"They are Gladiators and trust me, they are a lot stronger than you give them credit for. They have stood by me and they have my best interests at heart."

"I know they do Livie…but they aren't the only ones."

"Stop calling me Livie."

"Why, Livie?" He smirked.

Her eyes shot up to his in a warning glare. "It is improper to address the President of the United States other than Madam or Mr. President."

Fitz smiled. "After everything you and I have done, calling you Livie wouldn't be the first improper thing. Or have you forgotten?" His voice was low and his eyes had darkened.

Olivia noticed and wondered where exactly he got the balls to look at her and speak to her like that in public! She cleared her throat. No, she hadn't forgotten. She tried to and she wanted to, but it always failed. This was getting too much for her. The way he smelled...his familiar scent that drove her crazy. The way he spoke to her…his rocky voice that melted her. The way he looked at her…his dark gray eyes that made her heart skip beats. And then there were his words…the way he made her wet. No…they had to stop. "Can we just dance and not talk, right now?"

"I miss talking to you, Livie."

She did too. During her campaign, she was thankful for their talks and even after she won, for the short time they were still in contact, she was thankful for their talks. What she was also thankful for was the ending of the song. Dropping her hands for him, she slightly lifted the skirt of her forest green gown, exposing the tips of her ivory colored heels. "I hope you enjoy the banquet Fitzgerald." With her lifted skirt she turned and started to walk away, but she stopped and turned to him. "Why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to see you." He smiled after her, watching her walk away from him…yet again. "See you soon Madam President." He bit his lip. "Livie," he said to himself.

* * *

And yes, Olivia goes by the last name Pope even though she is married to Jake Ballard. This will be explain in future chapters, I promise! It's obvious that Fitz is the "Fixer" and he will be brought back to bring some order in the White House. But gee, what else is he back for, I wonder? *taps chin* R&R. I know the chapter is short. Sorry!


End file.
